Working Title Rainbow of Care
by TheBonnie
Summary: Post 5th year. One night out of the blue, a demon being hunted begs Harry to take care of her child until she or her kin come for it. Full Summary inside. One-Shot for now.


A/N: Just something that popped into my head while I was chillin in Cali. Not beta'd cause I'm not sure its good enough to bother my beta about, if ya'll like it, I'll get it beta'd.

Disclaimer: Your cute. Stupid, but cute.

**Full Summary:** Post 5th year. One night out of the blue, a demon being hunted begs Harry to take care of her child until she or her kin come for it. Harry accepts without hesitation and soon comes to realise that if he is to protect his new charge from those that would do him harm, both muggle and wizard alike, he needs to become stronger. How will that affect the future?

* * *

(Working Title) **Rainbow of Care**: 

_Chapter one-_

_Orange is the color of the day_

All was silent in the Dursley house that night. Well, not _silent_ silent, there were still monsterous snores coming from his uncle and his cousin drifting through the house, and the quiet scratch scratch scratch of his quill moving across the parchment as he finished his potions essay, along with the soft noises his pet owl, Hegwig, was making from her cage as ripped apart a few mice. Okay, so it wasn't very silent at all, but it was still far more quiet then when a pounding sound came from down stairs, making Harry's heart nearly jump completely out of his chest.

Before whomever the hell it was could wake the his Uncle, Harry slipped out of his room and quietly jogged down the stairs. Thats when he noticed the pounding was coming from the _back_ door. His wand slipped into his fingers before the thought completely registered, and quickly made his way throught the spotless house to the back door.

A snort and a grumble from upstairs interupted Harry's careful thought process and, deciding to throw caution to the wind and have faith in Dumbledores wards, he yanked open the white washed door.

To his suprise, a person wrapped in black cape and cowl shorter then him swayed on the back step. The person took a stagger ing step foreward. "Please..." The figure obviously wasn't able to stand on their own any longer, and began to topple over. Harry caught the slight figure before it could hit the ground and, with a moment of decision carried her (for it was obviously a _her_ dispite the conceiling layer of cloth) into the living room and laid her carefully on the couch.

"Please..." A weak feminine wisper just barely reached his ears.

"Your injured don't try to speak." Harry said as he hurried to close the back door and strained to hear if the snores had continued back upstairs. When he returned to the living room , the woman was struggling to sit up using only one arm. Harry gently assisted her to lean agaist the stiff pillows of the couch.

"There's not much time." Her voice was stronger now, but not much. She spoke with an accent he had never heard before, almost russiun but not quite. "I beg of you, please, help me...I have not much, only this." A trempling hand rose to where the cape was clasped close. Her whole body froze when Harry's hand enclosed over her own.

"Your injured," He repeated as if she had forgotten, " and tired, and more then likely hungry. Now why don't you lay back and let me see where your hurt so I can help you." Harry released her hand and pushed back her hood before she could stop him.

There were three things he noticed immidiately, and in order they were; one- she had a nasty gash running up the side of her face, two- she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and three- she had orange-red skin, bright yellow cat-like eyes, and fangs.

"You need that dressed." Harry said with small hiss as he lifted the dirty black hair from the wound on her face. He'd seen wierder looking people in more unpredictable places than this to be _too_ suprised. He could make inquires later, she needed help now.

"No, please listen," She pulled Harry's hands away from her face and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I am a demon, my name is Khalandria. I am being hunted by most formidable foes. I cannot loose them because they have...injured me in a certain way, and I cannot fight or risk injuring my child, and he cannot move by fire yet."

Khalandria pulled her cloak aside to reveal a small bundle held snuggly to her chest with one arm. "He is the most preciouse thing to me. That is why I need help." Her yellow eyes were wide and cut directly to his heart."I can pay you only with this." This time Harry didn't stop her from snatching something from around her neck. It was a round gold talisman that could easily fit in his palm attached to a thick gold chain. It clearly bore the emblem of a family line on it. "It is the symbol of my house, but it is gold. I beg of you, take my child until I or my family can return for him. Please, I have no other option, he will die if they-."

"Yes." Harry said firmly. It took no great diliberation to decide. _Perhaps its my 'saving people thing' kicking in again_ he mused. "On the promise that you do what ever you can to survive so that your baby dosn't loose his mother. Promise?"

"Promise." The demon said shakily, her eyes filling up with tears. "You are a great man." Khalandria patted his cheek motherly. "I see great strength in you, it is why I was drawn here, I see now. I see now you will protect my son with your very heart." The baby began to wiggle in its bundle as it woke. His mothers attention was immidiatly fixed on him. Harry was slightly in awe as she held her son and wispered things to him in an alien sounding language. Her love was so clear it was almost tangable.

Finally, Khalandria tucked the gold talisman into the swathing and passed the now still bundle to Harry, who tried to hold it like the demon had. The baby made a sound like a sleepy gurgle, making Harry look down to see its face for the first time.

He was incredibly small, but Harry could tell it wasn't really an infant as he had first thought. Dispite the bright red skin, and little black circles on his forehead that looked like they would eventually grow into hornes, the baby demon had chubby cheeks and a full mouth, with thick black hair like his mother, and intelligant cobalt blue eyes that seemed to study Harry right back.

"His formal name is Khalandioc. Khalan of our house, Dioc of his father, Dios whom may come to retrive him if I can get word to him. He is twenty-one months, birthday is August 7th in the human calander. He eats food like humans, although do not give him too much candies, he loves apples and pomegranets. I-I wonder if... if I may.." Khalandria hesitated.

"Wonder what?" Harry tore his eyes from Diocs face to regard his mother.

"Demon children of his age learn very quickly, it may take only a few weeks for him to understand your language as he does ours." Khalandria chose her words carefully. "I would perfer it that he does not lose our language while he stays here, if he is older when he returns to his family, it will be difficult to reteach it. Dioc would not be able to communicate with his own family or children his own age. I wonder if I may...place the knowledge of my language in your mind, so that you may speak it to him."

Harry looked back down at the innocent face that had returned to dozing in his arms. If he didn't, it would be basically making the poor thing an outcast with his own people. Dudleys gang rose as a haunting image in his mind. "I understand what you mean, I don't mind." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a gust of wind blew directly into one ear making him shiver and look up.

Khalandria was surrounded by an orange glow, her eyes were wide and black. "My house owes you much, Ha-ri. Ensure my child knows my love for him." Then, with a sudden burst of flame like pheonix, she was gone, and a new reason for living had entered Harry's life.

"Food?" Harry's head snapped down to look at Dioc, who had loosed one of his arms somehow and was scratching at one of the little black dots on his forehead with little chubby fingers. His eyes where wide and questioning up at Harry's face. "Food?" he gave a little hiccup and his little hand suddenly burst into flame.

Just what had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Okay so if you like it, reveiw and I'll update after I update Chaos:Destruction:My work is done here, k? k.  



End file.
